Dai Shi/Die Sieger
2022 - Nikkai Gormock (Maeror) Name: Nikkai Gormock Herkunft: Schottland Geschlecht: ''' unbekannt '''Alter: 23 Jahre Der Mann oder die Frau Nikkai Gormock, ein nachträglich beim Amt geänderter Name wie durch das Magazin the moon bekannt wurde, war BassistIn einer Gothic-Band, welche unter dem Namen Crying Cats bekannt war. Die Konstellation hatte schon Jahre vor Nikkai's Teilnahme am Dai Shi relativ großen Erfolg im United Kingdom und tourte teilweise durch ganz Europa, vor allem die weiblichen Fans mit ihren recht freizügigen Eskapaden auf der Bühne erfreuend. Trotz des Mysteriums über ihr/sein Geschlecht - wegen dem sehr androgynen Auftreten - flogen ihr/ihm durch das fast makellose Äußere die Herzen nur so zu und schon bald stellte sich auch interkontinentaler Erfolg ein. Über ihre/seine Familie ist nichts bekannt und auch ansonsten kamen keine Details über das Privatleben ans Licht, weswegen die Motivation zur Teilnahme am Dai Shi nicht einmal im Ansatz nachvollziehbar oder bekannt war. Nach dem Sieg lösten sich die Crying Cats ohne ein Abschiedskonzert überraschenderweise auf und alle Bandmitglieder zogen sich in ihre Privatleben zurück. Der Leadsänger – bekannt für seine lose Zunge vor Kameras – starb nur wenig später unter tragischen Umständen, sodass es kein einziges weiteres Interview mit einem der anderen Musiker (neben Nikkai noch ein Drummer und Gitarrist) mehr gab. 'Avatar' Name: Maeror Rasse: '''Ratonga '''Geschlecht: männlich Kampfstil: Kusarigama und Illusionen Nikkai nutzte die geringe Größe seines Avatars sehr zu seinem Vorteil und verbarg sich gerne in den Schatten, um sein nächstes Ziel besser einschätzen zu und dessen Schwächen im Kampf gegen ihn ausspielen zu können. Er konnte sich sehr flink und leise bewegen, was ihm bei dieser wenig offensiven Strategie natürlich nur von Vorteil war. Bedingt durch seine Waffe konnte er auch auf eine gewisse Distanz großen Schaden anrichten oder durch ein Schwingen der Kette den Feind zu Fall bringen, was er vor allem bei großen Avataren und Bossen anwandte. Im Nahkampf nutzte er die Klinge des Kusarigamas teilweise als Dolch, da die Spitze bei seiner Waffe abnehmbar war, – eine bis dato noch nicht gesehene Art der Waffenführung – unterstützt durch seine Magie, welche alle Arten von Illusionen und Trugbilder in das Hirn des Gegners projizierte. Allgemein nutzte er seine sehr manipulative Art der Zauberei vor allem dazu im Kampf zu verwirren oder als Lockmittel, um sein Ziel an dem von ihm vorgesehenen Ort zu platzieren. 2026 - Kosta Adrianakis (Akhilleús) Name: Kosta Adrianakis Herkunft: Griechenland Geschlecht: männlich Alter: 27 Jahre Kosta Adrianakis war, wie nach seinem Sieg bekannt wurde, der Sohn und Erbe eines Olivenbauers. Seinem Vater gehörten offenbar weite Plantagen auf Kreta, die sich – nach Kostas Outing im Dai Shi – ganz besonders hoher Beliebtheit erfreuten. Das Adrianakis-Olivenöl war für eine ganze Weile das beliebteste und meist verkaufte Öl. Generell erfreute sich Griechenland einer neuen Blüte und auf der ganzen Welt entstannt ein regelrechter Griechenland-Hype: Mythische Helden, griechische Getränke wie Ouzo und Frappé und Speisen wie Kalamaris, Souvlaki und Baklavas wurden massenweise auf der ganzen Welt vermarktet, produziert und gekauft. Aus welcher Motivation heraus Kosta sich für Dai Shi anmeldete, ist nicht bekannt, jedoch soll er schon in frühen Jahren einen ausgeprägten Ehrgeiz und Kampfgeist an den Tag gelegt haben, sodass der allgemeine Tenor dahin ging, dass er eine neue Herausforderung suchte. Soweit bekannt ist, zog er sich nach seinem Sieg auf die Plantagen seines Vaters zurück und soll dort mit seinem Gewinn an einer neuen Oliven-Sorte forschen, um das Werk seines Vaters zu erneutem Ruhm zu führen. 'Avatar' Name: Akhilleús Rasse: Barbar Geschlecht: männlich Kampfstil: Speer & Schild, Zweitwaffe Schwert Kosta war bekannt für seine Neuinterpretation der Rasse des Barbars. Waren bis dato Barbaren immer grobschlächtige Kämpfer mit Keule, Streitkolben und Co, erkannte Kosta die Vorzüge des starken Körpers und hoher Lebensenergie, in Kombination mit dem gewandteren Kampf mit Speer und Schild. Dem Vorbild des antiken Helden Achilles nachempfunden, meisterte Kosta mit seinem Char den Kampf mit zwei Waffen. Heranstürmende Gegner wurden mit dem Speer abgewehrt. Kamen sie nah heran, wechselte er vom Speer auf das Schwert und glich somit den Nachteil der Distanzwaffe aus. Beide Waffen verstand er parallel zum Schild zu führen, und wurde nahezu unangreifbar sowohl auf Distanz als auch auf Nähe. 2030 - Taku Tatsuya (Beast) Name: Taku Tatsuya Herkunft: Japan Geschlecht: männlich Alter: 35 Jahre Taku Tatsuya war, wie direkt nach seinem Sieg bekannt wurde, ein erfolgreicher Chemiker. Er stammte aus einem kleinen Dorf irgendwo in Japan. Taku war eines der uneheliches Kinder von Oda Nonomoto, da er seinen ihm zustehenden Anteil an dem Vermögen seines Erzeugers bekommen wollte, begab er sich kurz vor Bekanntgabe des Dai Shi zu eben jenem und lies sich auf einen Deal ein. Wenn Taku das Event gewinnen würde, würde Oda ihn als seinen Sohn anerkennen. Nach seinem Sieg, forderte er die Erfüllung dieses Deals ein. Kurz nachdem Ende des Dai Shi, als alle wieder ihrer geregelten Arbeit nachgingen geschah etwas, was fast die ganze Welt in trauer versetzte. In dem Chemielabor, in dem Taku arbeitete, ist bei einem "missglückten" Versuch das gesamte Labor in die Luft geflogen, bei dem alle Mitarbeiter starben. Der Tod von Taku schockierte die ganze Welt. Was aber nicht bekannt wurde war, dass Taku der Sohn von Herrn Nonomoto war. Das Ableben von Taku geschah noch bevor er als Sohn des mächtigsten Mannes der Welt anerkannt wurde. 'Avatar' Name: Beast Rasse: Chimäre Geschlecht: - Kampfstil: Körper und Gift Taku wählte als Avatar die Chimäre der Griechischen Mythologie, die aus dem Körper und den Kopf eines Löwen, auf dem Rücken den Kopf einer Ziege und als Schwanz eine Schlange besaß, bei der Schlange entschied er sich für die giftigste aller Giftschlangen, den Inlandtaipan. Anfangs zurückhaltend, doch im Verlauf des Events wurde er immer mehr zu der wilden Bestie, die er auch verkörperte. Bei ihm gab es keinen toten Winkel, da er durch alle drei Köpfe sehen konnte und zwar gleichzeitig. Wenn er alleine Unterwegs war, wurde er zu Beginn oft wegen seines Aussehens für einen Wandernden Boss gehalten, da waren Angriffe von vielen Gruppen unausweichlich, die er allesamt vernichtete. Einzelne Mitglieder der Gruppen konnten flüchten und durch ihre Erzählungen entstand der Mythos der mächtigen Chimäre aus dem alten Griechenland erneut in der Welt des Dai Shi. 2034 - Kaori Katsuragi (Hi no Inari) Name: Kaori Katsuragi Herkunft: Japan Geschlecht: weiblich Alter: 21 Jahre Kaori Katsuragi war eine vollkommen durchschnittliche, junge Frau, die ein durchschnittliches Leben führte und durchschnittliche Leistungen erbrachte. Ihr Studium finanzierte sie mit gelegentlichen Auftritten als Gitarrenspielerin und Sängerin in verschiedenen Bars, ab und an aber auch mal als einfache Bedienung. Sie war zielstrebig, hatte aber ihrer Familienverhältnisse wegen kaum die Chance, dass zu erreichen, was sie sich erträumte. Dennoch liebte sie diese über alles und war bereit alles für diese zu opfern. So auch sich. Sie meldete sich freiwillig für das Dai Shi, verließ jedoch vor dem Beginn ihre Familie, um ihnen den Schmerz zu ersparen, sollte sie das Event nicht überleben. Sie schlug sich erstaunlich gut, unerwartet der Tatsache wegen, dass sie sich anfangs noch im Hintergrund hielt. Leider war das Event über kaum etwas über sie bekannt geworden, weshalb es ein Leichtes für sie war, nach ihrem tatsächlichen Sieg einfach zu verschwinden. Nur ihr Name, ihre Liebe gegenüber ihrer Familie und ihre unerbittliche Art den Gegner hinzurichten war alles, was den Fans in Erinnerung blieb. Es wird behauptet, sie habe sich zusammen mit ihrer Familie zurückgezogen und lebt nun ein ruhiges Leben, fernab des Dai Shi. 'Avatar' Name: Hi no Inari Rasse: '''Kyūbiko '''Geschlecht: weiblich Kampfstil: Naginata und Flammen Kaori war wie der fuchsschwänzige Phönix aus der Asche, der nach dem Verrat ihrer Teamkollegen aus den Flammen emporstieg und alles um sich herum verbrannte. Anfangs hatte sie den Kampf vermieden, unterstützte höchstens die Spieler, mit denen sie sich zusammengeschlossen hatte und war auch nicht sonderlich bekannt bei den Fans. Doch dies änderte sich schlagartig. Mit ihrer legendären Naginata Amenonuhoko wütete sie durch die Reihen der Gegner, pfählte unzählige andere Spieler und zeigte der Welt, was es hieß ein Teilnehmer des Dai Shi zu sein. Jenen Gegnern, die nicht durch ihre Klinge starben, brannte sie das Fleisch von den Knochen, bis diese ihre letzten, gurgelnden Atemzüge machten. Spezialisiert auf allerlei Flammenmagie war sie sowohl aus der Distanz wie auch aus der Nähe ein wahrer Dämon, aus den Höllenfeuern entsprungen. Je weiter das Event fortschritt, desto weniger setzte sie ihre Naginata ein, sondern konzentrierte sich darauf, die ihr möglichweise ebenbürtigen Gegner hinterrücks durch mächtige Flammenangriffe hinzurichten. 2038 - Mihails Lahti (Mene_Jouseen) Name: Mihails Lahti Herkunft: Finnland Geschlecht: männlich Alter: 10 Jahre Mihails wuchs in einer Familie auf, bei der man sich fragte wie zur Hölle die Eltern sich fortgepflanzt haben, mussten sie sich schließlich für die Paarung ein paar Minuten von ihrem heißgeliebten Belendiel trennen. Sobald der Junge zu alt für das Laufgitter war, musste er ständig auf dem Schoß seiner Mutter oder seines Vaters sitzen, da er sonst durch sein heiteres Herumgetobe beim Spielen störte. Dies führte dazu, dass er schon sehr früh mit Belendiel intensive Bekanntschaft machen durfte. Es wunderte demnach auch absolut niemanden, dass der Junge mit zehn genauso besessen von dem Spiel war wie seine Eltern. Und dass diese eher stolz als besorgt waren, als ihr Sohn für das allseits beliebte Dai Shi auserwählt wurde, braucht man sicherlich nicht erwähnen. Die Freude der Eltern über den Sieg war nicht von langer Dauer. Und das Paar rührte das Spiel nie wieder an. 'Avatar' Name: Mene_Jouseen Rasse: Shifter Geschlecht: männlich Kampfstil: Feuer und Flucht Mene_Jouseen, dessen Name öfter mal verhaltenes Kichern von Finnischsprechenden erntete, war für sein Alter sehr raffiniert. Strategisches und taktisches Denken wurden ihn förmlich in die Wiege gelegt und er hatte Potential ein zweiter Sun Tzu zu werden, hätte er seinen Kopf in der realen Welt gelassen. So endete er jedoch in einem Spiel auf Leben und Tod, und gewann tatsächlich ohne auch nur einen anderen Gegner direkt zu töten. Der Einzelgänger, der sich auf Grund seines Avas gut verstecken, sich aber ebenfalls, wenn es heikel wurde ausgezeichnet verteidigen konnte, gewann letztendlich dadurch, dass der letzte Gegner bei dem Versuch der Dai Shi Crew beide zusammenzuführen und somit eine Konfrontation zu forcieren, von einem umknickenden Baum erschlagen wurde. 2042 - Piya Ramschid (Elendia'mae'yalasin) Name: Piya Ramschid Herkunft: Nepal Geschlecht: '''weiblich '''Alter: 21 Jahre Piya Ramschid war eine junge Frau aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen in Nepal. Sie teilte sich einen PC für Belendiel mit mehreren Bewohnern ihres Dorfes. Als sie für Dai Shi auserwählt wurde, fieberte das ganze Dorf mit - und auch die Welt sah interessiert zu, da Piya angeblich dafür spielte, Geld für ihre Gemeinschaft zu bekommen ... Nach ihrem Sieg aber wollte sie davon nichts mehr wissen und verschwand mit ihrem neuen Reichtum in ein besseres Leben ... 'Avatar' Name: Elendia'mae'yalasin Rasse: Hochelf Geschlecht: weiblich Kampfstil: 'Fernkampf und Fallen Piya hatte als Avatar eine zierliche Hochelfe, die mit Bogen und Fallen kämpfte. Der Bogen war magisch und machte guten Schaden, dazu platzierte sie geschickt Fallen ... Sie verwendete ihren Avatar sehr geschickt im Teamplay und es war auch ihre 'Standardgruppe', die das Endgame erreichte und dort den Sieger unter sich ausmachte... 2046 - Jesús Reynoso (Jezuz) Name: Jesús Reynoso Herkunft: Peru Geschlecht: männlich Alter: 32 Jahre In Peru hat sich nicht vieles verändert, und wenn, dann zum Schlechteren. Die Guerillabewegung der 90er Jahre ist wieder aufgeblüht und einer der euphorischen Anhänger und Kämpfer ist Jesús Reynoso. Niemand konnte sagen, was in seiner Vergangenheit schief gelaufen war, doch alle waren sich einig, ''dass etwas ganz gewaltig krumm gewesen war. Heraus kam ein skrupelloser, fanatischer, sicherlich irgendwie psychisch kranker Mann, der für seine Sache mit (Herz)Blut kämpfte; auch wenn viele sagten, dass sein Grund für den Kampf gegen die Regierung letztendlich völlig nebensächlich war. Ihm ging es nur um die Macht und die Möglichkeit, Gewalt auszuüben. Während und nach dem Dai Shi kursierten Gerüchte und gruselige Geschichten darüber, dass er bei jedem gefallenen Gegner laut begann zu lachen und jeden Schlag und jeden Tod genoss. Vielleicht ereilte ihn auch daher sein Schicksal: nur wenige Wochen nach seinem Sieg wurde er tot in einem Graben gefunden, mit Schuss- und Stichwunden übersäht. Vermutlich ein Racheakt eines Verwandten seiner Opfer. '''Avatar Name: Jezuz Rasse: Fuchsmensch Geschlecht: männlich Kampfstil: Keule & Krallen, Biss Selten hat wohl ein Spieler die Natur seines Avatars so sehr verinnerlicht, wie der amtierende Sieger. Der Fuchs ist ein Raubtier, und Jesús Reynoso wurde ebenfalls zu einem. Er wählte eine ungewöhnliche Klasse, die es ihm ermöglichte, sich an den Toten zu nähren und draus Kraft zu ziehen. Zu Beginn vielleicht noch etwas zögerlich mit dem "Kannibalismus", gewann er bald an Sicherheit. Seine Taktik war einfach: einen Zweikampf provozieren, ihn mit Geschwindigkeit und Kraft zu gewinnen und dem Gegner entweder an die Kehle zu springen oder mit den Krallen aufzureißen. Wenn es die Zeit zuließ, nutzte er die Gelegenheit um mit Maul und Krallen zuzubeißen und sich zu stärken.